1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for carrying out printing on paper, and for conveying and cutting the paper into sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cutter that has a fixed cutting edge and a movable cutting edge has been used for cutting paper in a printer that carries out printing on the paper with a print head. In this case, the fixed cutting edge is disposed at one side and the movable cutting edge is disposed at the other side, with the paper-conveying route being sandwiched between the two cutting edges. To cut the paper, the movable cutting edge is moved toward the fixed cutting edge. In order to cut the paper accurately, it has been necessary to position the fixed cutting edge and the movable cutting edge very precisely.
However, according to what is called a clamshell type printer wherein the conveying route of the paper can be opened, the employment of the cutter using the fixed cutting edge and the movable cutting edge has had various kinds of problems. For example, there have been difficulties in disposing the fixed cutting edge and the movable cutting edge, precision in the positioning of the fixed cutting edge and the movable cutting edge, a cutting procedure, costs, etc.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a printer comprising: a fixed cutting edge; and a movable cutting edge that moves toward the fixed cutting edge over a predetermined cut moving range from a cut starting position to a cut ending position, thereby to cut paper in cooperation with the fixed cutting edge. In this printer, the fixed cutting edge can move between a fixed-cutting edge mount position at which it is possible to cut the paper in cooperation with the movable cutting edge and a fixed-cutting edge dismount position at which it is not possible to cut the paper in cooperation with the movable cutting edge. Further, when the fixed cutting edge is at the fixed-cutting edge mount position, the movable cutting edge can move between a movable-cutting edge cut position at which movement of the fixed cutting edge toward the fixed-cutting edge dismount position is not permitted and a movable-cutting edge non-cut position at which movement of the fixed cutting edge toward the fixed-cutting edge dismount position is permitted.